United Kingdom (Tracer)
United Kingdom led by Tracer is a custom civilization by Divine Yuri, with contributions from JFD and Whys. This mod requires Brave New World Overview United Kingdom Much of modern Britain was built on the backs of omnic laborers. However, they are denied the basic rights that humans have. King's Row, London, has become a fulcrum of omnic agitation, along with their human sympathizers. Omnics have (or had) to undergo mandatory registration. These tensions culminated in the King's Row Uprising, in which a pro-Omnic terrorist group known as "Null Sector" staged an uprising in King's Row and took Mayor Nandah, Mondatta and hundreds' of others as prisoners. The British government explicitly forbade Overwatch from intervening despite thousands in London requiring medical aid, resulting in Commander Jack Morrison dispatching four Overwatch agents—Tracer, Mercy, Reinhardt, and Torbjörn—to put an end to the crisis. Tracer Lena Oxton (call sign: "Tracer") was the youngest person ever inducted into Overwatch's experimental flight program. Known for her fearless piloting skills, she was handpicked to test the prototype of a teleporting fighter, the Slipstream. But during its first flight, the aircraft's teleportation matrix malfunctioned, and it disappeared. Lena was presumed dead. She reappeared months later, but her ordeal had greatly changed her: her molecules had been desynchronized from the flow of time. Suffering from "chronal disassociation," she was a living ghost, disappearing for hours and days at a time. Even for the brief moments she was present, she was unable to maintain physical form. Sometimes she had strange dreams about the past, including being a kitchen maid at a large house in the country. Overwatch's doctors and scientists were stumped, and Tracer's case seemed hopeless until a scientist named Winston designed the chronal accelerator, a device capable of keeping Tracer anchored in the present. In addition, it gave Tracer the ability to control her own time, allowing her to speed it up and slow it down at will. With her newfound skills, she became one of Overwatch's most effective agents. At some point she was stationed at Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Since Overwatch's dissolution, Tracer continued to right wrongs and fight the good fight wherever the opportunity presented itself. Dawn of Man Greeting Tracer, Pilot extraordinar. When Overwatch was looking for a pilot to test their next generation teleportation fighter, The Slipstream. You were chosen as it's first pilot. This opportunity was what you trained your entire life for, but on the first flight, the teleportation matrix malfunctioned. Presumed dead you reappeared months later, but the event greatly changed you forever. As you were now desynchronized from the flow of time. Only present for brief moments of time. Your case seemed hopeless to fix until a scientist named Winson designed the Chronal Accelerator, a device capable of keeping Tracer anchored in the present. As well as the ability to control the flow of time allowing you to speed it up, and slow it down at your will. This new skill made you one of overwatch's most effective agents.NEWLINENEWLINETracer, Overwatch, and the people of the United Kingdom call upon you. Will you lead your people through the human, omnic tensions? Will you create peace between them, or will your people deny all Omnics, and eradicate them? Can you create a Civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Cheers, love! The cavelry's here!" Defeat: "Why would you do this..." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Omnic Policy: Segregation After the Omnic crisis the Civilizations of Earth were given a choice. Do we live in peace with the Omnics? Do we eradicate them? Or do we only tolerate their presence for production purposes? Our Great Civilization has decided the best course of action is to classify Omnics as less than human. We will not eradicate them, nor will we accept them as any more than machine. They are a tool for humanity, and nothing more! Requirements: * Player must be United Kingdom (Tracer). * Player must have researched Industrialization. * May only be enacted once per game. * May only enact one Omnic Policy Costs: * 3 Magistrates. Rewards: * +3 Production from Factories, and Workshops. * +3 Gold from Factories, and Workshops. Omnic Policy: Harmony After the Omnic crisis the Civilizations of Earth were given a choice. Do we live in peace with the Omnics? Do we eradicate them? Or do we only tolerate their presence for production purposes? Our Great Civilization has decided that peace between humans, and omnics is the only way forward. As the great Tekhartha Mondatta said "Human ... machine ... we are all one within the Iris. Before me, I see the future: humans and Omnics standing together ... united by compassion ... our common hopes and dreams. Requirements: * Player must be United Kingdom (Tracer). * Player must have researched Industrialization. * May only be enacted once per game. * May only enact one Omnic Policy Costs: * 3 Magistrates. Rewards: * +3 Science from Factories, and Workshops. * +3 Culture from Factories, and Workshops. Death of Tekhartha Mondatta in City Square The Talon operative, Widowmaker. Showed up at {1_City} Square, and assassinated the much beloved Tekhartha Mondatta despite your best efforts. The city has entered a crisis as Omnic/Human tensions are at an all time high. Option 1: I couldn't stop her * City will be in Resistance for (2xPopulation) turn(s). Unique Cultural Influence Our people are now taking flight lessons, and yelling about some cavalry! I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture. Full Credits List * Divine Yuri: Author. * JFD: For his IsCivilisationActive * Whys: For his SaveUtils References Category:Divine Yuri Category:Civilizations based off Video Games Category:Military Civilizations Category:United Kingdom Category:England